The Unexpected Succor
by Aurora Guards
Summary: Vincent is done trying to atone, and is now going to end it all. What happens when Sephiroth happens to come in on this contemplation? Slight OOCness. Rated T to be safe (not for the reasons you might think)
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey! First fic on here and I must admit, I'm a bit excited. I won't bore you with the details, so without further ado, here you go.

Disclaimer: I (no matter how much I would like to) do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters within

* * *

Oh, to be happy. What was the price, he would think. A completely unfair question, as the answer changed constantly. Sometimes death. Sometimes just to have another there. Others, simply watching a sunset. Happiness. A concept almost ever out of Vincent Valentine's reach.

Right now, happiness meant atoning for his sins. It meant being forgiven by the only woman he'd ever loved. Lucrecia. How he longed to hear her voice again. Just the softness of it, the smooth, gentle aura she had. Anything that pertained to the woman, he would gladly treasure. Even if…

Even if that meant saving her son. Throwing away the human race. Could he really do that? Honestly? Sacrifice the entire planet to keep one person safe. The child of the woman he loved. How long had it been? How long ago had Cloud come in and interrupted his atonement? How long had that gleam of hope shining down upon him lasted?

When did he give up again?

Oh, yes. He had given up on trying to atone, to repent. He knew it couldn't happen, that there was no hope left. Self-sacrifice seemed the only way out at this point. A penance. Anything to keep his mind off of that woman. He couldn't bear to think about her anymore. Too late and to his sorrow had he learned that she wasn't coming back. That she was gone, and it was his fault. He had the ability to stop it, he knew. Yet he didn't. Why? He cared more about her happiness. Believing he'd done bad, when, in reality, he had done nothing wrong.

Sephiroth.

Sephiroth seemed to be his only way to atone. The man was dead, however. They had killed him in the Northern Crater. That man wasn't Lucrecia's son. His eyes, herald to insanity, a glimmer of the man he once was. That small glimmer, gone within an instant of him seeing it. Anger, hatred, insanity, pain all filling the empty space.

Truly no way to repent now. Hojo was dead. Partial redemption was granted, but that's all it was. Partial. He wouldn't be able to forgive himself until Lucrecia herself would forgive him. Alas, she too was gone with the wind. Atonement was, as always, ever out of his reach.

Ending it all for good… what would it do? If he continued to live, would there be change? Highly unlikely.

All this while in the coffin. He always stayed in the coffin when he had spare time. It gave him time to think things over, think about how to solve this seemingly never ending predicament.

"Hiding again?" a low voice inquired.

The voice sounded familiar. Almost as if he's known it all his life. But he just couldn't place it. He wouldn't open the coffin to see who it was, and would merely reside there until the man decided to identify himself.

"So what if I am? Don't you have something better to do?" came the muffled reply.

The air seemed to lighten, almost as if the man were smiling or trying not to laugh. He was amused by the reply, was he? There was nothing of particular splendor about the comment, just as he had said it. People didn't go to the basement to see him. They had better things to do. This man was no exception.

"Unless you would wish the destruction of the planet, then no, I do not," the man answered.

Vincent's eyes narrowed at the man's response. Wish the destruction of the…? Could it be that he was still alive? No. No, impossible, he thought. Vincent watched him die years ago. There was no way he could be alive now.

"Who are you?" the red clad man question, though he likely already knew the answer. Sephiroth's rebirth. It had come around yet again. Cloud wasn't here to defeat him this time. Death Penalty was far out of his reach, residing behind a few books on the book shelf. The gun didn't operate on safety, so, to avoid getting shot by his own gun, he would place it there, out of plain sight.

The man smiled, though, it was more with insanity than anything. "Oh, don't tell me you've forgotten?" The reply came off sarcastic, almost cruel, in the sense of the word.

"Forgotten?"

"Indeed."

What a vague answer. Merely a time consumer, a trick, to keep him here and talking for whatever reason. Was there some sort of trap imminent? Something the man could not detect, even with his heightened senses from having Chaos inside him? Another reason to carry out his plans, the demon deserved to be free, not trapped, ever enduring the man's sorrowful thoughts. He could hear the thing, at times, but preferred to ignore it when the demon would wish to speak. Nothing it could say would be of any use, or so he thought.

"Why are you here?" Vincent asked, wanting to steer away from the subject of his forgetfulness. Surely he couldn't have forgotten anything. He had a nearly perfect memory. He remembered the ill deeds, or so he liked to call them, he'd done. He couldn't forget. Any word from Sephiroth's mouth, he would have surely memorized. The man was hardly ignorable, not from his appearance, but because the way his voice resonated in any room in an almost ominous way.

The air of the room was almost comical. Sephiroth had an ever-growing smirk on his face, and Vincent could feel it. That thought made the man uncomfortable. He thought this meeting was a joke? Vincent had things he needed to atone for and Sephiroth was toying with him?

_You seem surprised_, the demon inside of him had spoken. Such an odd thing, Chaos. Of all times to try to converse, he chose when Sephiroth was in the manor, the same room no less. It was so very uncommon that he had no idea how to respond. He had, too, sounded amused. Did they find humor in the ex-Turk's confusion?

"I believe I have already answered that question," the silver-haired man replied, sarcasm seeping its way into his voice.

Nothing ever went the way he wanted it to, did it?

To worsen the situation, Sephiroth pried the lid off of the coffin, Vincent squinting from the light. He wasn't sure how long he'd been in there, not that it mattered. Time didn't matter anymore. He had as much time as he wanted. All the time one could ask for.

Yet, no matter how long he lived, he would never be able to be redeemed.

He tried to avoid the Mako gaze, not wanting to give the man the pleasure of seeing his anger. Yes, he was angry. He was angry because he had to atone, yet here he was, speaking to the very person he felt the most sorry for. It was his fault the man existed. If he had never existed, he wouldn't have become twisted. And the world would have been spared of misery.

Yet, could he really believe that?

The man bore a striking resemblance to Lucrecia. More than he would care to admit. Such beauty must have been a great asset to the SOLDIER program, in his time there. Captivating the enemy by appearance. Surely he knew of this. Surely the man took advantage of it as much as he could. As now. Staring at him, making him feel almost uncomfortable. He wouldn't look back, no. He would feel all the guilt in the world if he had now. A crude reminder that he had failed Lucrecia.

"You're the only one, you know," Sephiroth said, suddenly serious.

Only one? That could mean many things.

"I'm not sure I know what you mean," the other man said, unsure.

"I mean," Sephiroth stated, his seriousness unnerving, "You're the only one left alive from that battle long ago. You don't truly remember how long ago, was it?"

Everyone else… was dead? No, no it can't be. The last time he saw them, they were all healthy, hardly close to death. Just how long was he in that coffin? It was sad. Watching those around him die as his clock stood still. Someone would have to kill him. The only people he would even consider friends were now gone. What was left for him? He could, of course, protect Sephiroth. Naturally. The swordsman could surely take care of himself, and would be disgusted at the mere thought of having someone protect him.

"The… only one… left?" Vincent said slowly. No, surely not. This was all just to squander time. It was a farce. Surely…

Just how long had it been since he had last seen Cloud or Tifa? How long ago had they died? Why… hadn't he known? Not just Cloud or Tifa, of course… but the others as well. How long was he really in his coffin this time?

"But of course. People die, Vincent. They can't all live forever like you or I," Sephiroth said, the serious voice carrying, with a twinge of some other mysterious emotion. He wouldn't put his finger on it, but was it… concern? It sounded dangerously close to that. Why would Sephiroth care if Vincent was in pain? If he was hurt?

If he was ready to die?

Then the rest of the sentence sunk in.

You or I?

He… he could live forever?

Impossible.

"How long ago did they die, if you know?" It felt so odd, getting answers from Sephiroth. Before anything that was going on in this room, he would even have talked to him. He would hardly call what they were doing conversation.

"I have no idea."

Great. His friends were dead and he had no idea how or when they died. Simply perfect.

Why did this have to happen? People dying? What good did it do? People become a part of memories, die, and are all but forgotten in the afterlife. What afterlife? What resided after death that was so imperative to die for? Death. The ultimate sacrifice. It was indeed. A penance. The best redemption one could find. Of utmost priority to some. It made the man wonder… did people die after they have fulfilled their purpose? If so… then why did children die? Small children, naught but a few days old… dying. It wasn't possible to complete one's purpose in a few short days, one wouldn't even have time to live.

A voice cut into his thoughts, dragging him out as one dragged another out of the water.

"Why are _you_ here?"

It was Sephiroth. Looking for answers, now that he had deduced that Vincent had his fill.

Vincent looked into those Mako eyes for the first time after that was said, exchanging what was running through his mind before the man interrupted him.

Suicide.

The ultimate atonement.

For what better way to atone than to make it easy not only for himself, but those around him?

Sephiroth's face was like stone, before he ascertained the meaning of the look. His eyes widened ever so slightly, to where it was barely visible, given their distance. He was, more or less, sitting on the edge of the coffin, arms crossed over his chest, the lid of the coffin on the ground. Eyes widened, then closing, face inclining, then turning away from the man lying in the coffin.

The actions troubled Vincent. What was going on with him? The sudden loss of composure, the widening of the eyes, the turning. It all meant something, he knew. The meaning, however, eluded him.

"Is there no other way?" The silver-haired man asked, tilting his head to where he could see the red clad man through the curtain of silver.

Moving onto his elbows, he looked at Sephiroth, eyebrows knitted, hair almost as long as the ex-General's now. Just how long had he been in that coffin?

Taken aback, Vincent replied, "Of course there's another way, but I think it's too late for that path."

Too ask for it.

Asking for redemption.

Ask for it from Lucrecia? Far too late for that now.

He could always ask Sephiroth for forgiveness.

What troubled him now, however, was why he was telling Sephiroth this.

Sephiroth had changed. He could tell. He was no longer the almost sadist he once was, but also not quite sane either. Somewhere in the middle. Something that made him feel like he could trust Sephiroth. Something that made him feel like Sephiroth was a friend.

Friend.

Sephiroth, a friend? Perhaps. Sephiroth was all he had now, despite their pasts.

As if in understanding, Sephiroth gave a sad nod. Why sad? The man barely knew him! Then again, even seeing others one doesn't know in distress can make others sad. Perhaps that was what was happening.

Seeing Sephiroth sad like this, it killed him. Truly. He could only come to one conclusion. The child of Lucrecia, sad. It was as if he was seeing her sad, but not quite. Seeing her sad hadn't affected him like this. Seeing him sad made him feel as if he was dying already.

Vincent had moved again, to sit cross-legged. To look at Sephiroth more thoroughly, to try to catch any emotions in his body language. None. Whatsoever. He bowed his head, letting the black hair fall in front of

"Forgive me," Vincent said, almost inaudibly, even surprising himself.

Sephiroth snapped his head to look at Vincent, his face momentarily filled with hurt, and was covered with stone, as if he didn't want the red clad man to see him in such a state.

"For what? You've done nothing wrong, Vincent, I'm sure," the man said, clearly quite bemused.

Vincent made a small noise, something halfway between a laugh and a sob.

"You have no idea."

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed it! I'd love to hear what you thought of it, and if I should continue it. Hmm...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Ah, sorry for the wait. I know it's been a little while, but I've been quite busy. So, here's the continuation. Chapter 2. Ah, it took forever to write, and yet, I'm not pleased with it. I might rewrite it later on. Not right now, though.

But enough of my rambles, here's the story.

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or any of the characters therein.

* * *

The room had been quiet for a long while, aside from the sounds Vincent was making. Partial sobbing, not even whole. Sephiroth, in the mean time, was just staring at the man. The sight of a broken man. Beyond broken. It had saddened him, but he wouldn't show it. His face would stay a stone slate, just staring down at the sobbing man. A cold act that hid something much warmer.

"Surely you know at least part of the story?" Vincent inquired, his voice hoarse as he tried to regain composure. How embarrassing.

The question has startled Sephiroth, as it had been quiet for a while. He merely shook his head, silver hair swaying at the movement. That hadn't been entirely the truth. He did know some of it, yet how much he knew was classified.

Vincent shook his head slightly, almost not at all. It was an action that could only be seen had someone been as close as Sephiroth was. He knew that wasn't the truth. He had to have read up on something there.

That must be the reason he was here now.

Answers. He wanted answers.

Vincent's crimson eyes raised to look up at the Mako, making sure the man hadn't gone and gotten himself distracted. Sure enough, the man was staring at him. Vincent looked away promptly, and shifted to where he was sitting up straight against the top wall of the coffin.

"Would you like to know?" Vincent questioned, being vague. He didn't feel the need to elaborate more than he already had. The subject hadn't changed, although the silences between the two had been long and drawn out.

Sephiroth, who had been staring at the man, looked away. The movement shifting his hair, a small noise coming from the strands moving against each other, seemingly magnified by the silence in the room.

"No. I don't need to know," he said, voice partly rigid, but mostly emotionless. What was he hiding?

Vincent was, to say the least, taken aback. Why didn't he want to know? He thought for sure that was why he was here...

"I thought that was why you came." Vincent murmured, more to himself than to Sephiroth.

At this point, Sephiroth started laughing. Such an odd moment to laugh. Then again, it seemed just as rigid as he was talking. Just as gravelly. Just as... fake.

"I've told you three times now. I came because I have nothing better to do. You're the only person that I am acquainted with that's still alive."

That explained a lot. Then again, it was the truth. Hojo was gone, not that Sephiroth would go and see him after knowing what he did, Lucrecia was gone, anybody he knew from the SOLDIER program was probably gone as well if Cloud and the others were gone. He was right. He had absolutely nothing better to do. Everyone was gone. Dead with the wind. They were cursed to eternity.

"What did you think was going to happen when you came here?" Vincent asked quietly. It didn't take much volume at all for his voice to carry in the near empty room, so why be louder than necessary?

Small chuckles continued to pour out of the man. So dry and forced it was an almost terrible sound to hear coming out of any human being.

"I don't know. I suppose I didn't think this through. I suppose I expected to find you dead, along with everyone else. You almost were, weren't you?" The Mako eyes went back to the crimson, crimson lowering to avoid eye contact. Was this a guilt trip? Was he trying to make Vincent feel bad for being lonely? For wanting to end the suffering?

If this was a way of befriending, it was a poor attempt.

Then again, the man wasn't the most... sociable, was he? Spending half his life in a lab, and the other half in the SOLDIER program, it wasn't surprising that he didn't exactly know how to comfort people.

It didn't matter. This would soon pass, as did all other things, and so it would always be.

Vincent finally sighed. "Yes, I was. I won't die, though. Not for a while, at least. I suppose," a pause. He didn't want to say what he was about to. If he couldn't watch over Lucrecia, and make sure she was safe, the least he could do was watch over her son. The very least. Perhaps now was his chance to atone. At long last. "I'll stay to watch over you." Those words were finished in a quiet rush. Not exactly what he had meant to say, but the words made his point quite clear.

A small noise that sounded like a snort came out of Sephiroth.

"I don't need you to watch over me. I just..." Another silence. Sephiroth racked his brain to find the words, yet they didn't come.

Perhaps, he did need Vincent to look over him. As a precaution. He was through trying to take the Planet as a vessel. He would just fail yet again. No doubt there were still people out there watching for any sign of the silver-haired man's return. As much destruction as he had wrought before his downfall, he wouldn't doubt it.

"You just...?" The raven was quite curious now. That hesitation. Perhaps he had just contradicted his thoughts. Highly probable. It is human nature to question one's self, but the man always seemed so sure of everything he did. Right down to his fighting style. So sure and steady.

"Maybe you do need to watch over me."

The statement is said just above a whisper, only carrying because of the depth of his voice. Vincent raised his eyebrows in mild disbelief. So, he was admitting it? Perhaps there was some ulterior motive. There was always that the man didn't trust himself enough to be alone. He needed someone there, to make sure he didn't step out of line again. So did Vincent. The impulses of Chaos had been getting stronger. They would look out for each other, because there wasn't anybody else who could.

Vincent raised a hand to touch one of the silver pauldrons, looking in the Mako eyes. As if to emphasize what he was about to say.

"I will watch over you, Sephiroth. Whatever the cost. I owe you that much."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Thank you for the reviews! I know I haven't said anything about them yet, but I truly am thankful. I'm glad you guys like the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Final Fantasy VII or the characters therein.

* * *

The corners of Sephiroth's mouth turned upwards, barely noticeable. He was glad that Vincent knew what he was going to say. Glad that he didn't have to say the rest of that sentence. Perhaps pride would have gotten in the way of him asking for help. He wondered vaguely if he would have just left and watched himself reap a second wave of pain and despair. A repeat of history. He wondered if it could ever happen. Jenova still had that slight influence over him. That could be just enough. This conversation in the room had made all the difference, just as the Jenova cells inside him would have had it never happened.

"Thank you," Sephiroth said, albeit more under his breath. His gaze had averted to the ground, he being suddenly interested in the layer of dust that had covered the floor. More just to cover up the smile that had broken across his face. He was even more relieved that he would have someone to keep an eye on him now. Someone to keep him from going out of line. He knew without a doubt that Vincent could and would deliver.

Vincent knew something would go wrong if he hadn't said anything, without question. Why else would he need to watch over the man?

First, however, they would need to leave the mansion. Too many bad memories lingered here for the both of them for it to be safe staying here. Repeated experiments that the he would rather forget happened in the very building. If they stayed here any longer, there was no telling what kind of things they would do. The result would be destructive, that much was certain.

Looking up slowly from the dust, taken out of his thoughts, he looked back at Vincent, whose hand was still on the pauldron, the hint of a smile on his face. A comforting smile that warmed his insides. An odd feeling. Just knowing someone was there to watch over him was almost overwhelming. Someone who would care for him, yet not want to experiment. A foreign feeling to the ex-General.

"We should get out of here," Sephiroth said after what felt like hours of silence. Time wasn't a problem anymore. It never was.

The almost smile on Vincent's face disappeared and he nodded. He understood the man's reasoning. It came as no surprise that he would want to quit the place. If he were to be perfectly honest, he'd rather leave as well. Such is the power of memories.

"Of course," Vincent said, standing up to get out of the coffin. His muscles were stiff from probable years without use. He would have to fix that later, he thought.

A question arose in the mind of the black clad man. Where did they plan to go? This was probably the only place he could be without getting glares from townspeople. It being a small town, and most people staying indoors this time of year. January, winter. It was freezing outside the manor, a thin blanket of snow covering the ground with no footprints. It was a bit surprising that none of the children had decided to play in it. Vincent no doubt had no idea of the snow.

"Do you have a place for us to go, then?" Vincent inquired bluntly, speaking for the man's mind.

Sephiroth looked away again. This time, towards a coffin in the corner of the room which appeared to contain a dusty skeleton covered in cobwebs.

"No, I do not," Sephiroth said, a hint of guilt lacing his tone, otherwise stone.

He stood there, so still, breathing barely visible, thinking. Thinking of any place he could go that wouldn't draw attention to himself or Vincent.

Perhaps the only option was to stay here until such a time came.

"Perhaps it would be a good idea to stay here until we've thought of something," Vincent said, almost amused.

With that said, Vincent went to the small doorway at the front of the room, and looked back at Sephiroth, who was seemingly entranced by the skeleton laying there.

It was at this point that Chaos decided to speak.

'Why care for him when he caused all of your friends despair?'  
_Leave me alone, will you? Is it so hard to believe that I would do a kind deed for someone?_

'As you wish, Master. Just rest assured that you shall share the same fate as them.'

Those words left him uneasy. Surely Sephiroth wouldn't go so far as to build up this farce solely for a chance of revenge? Isn't that why he wanted to be watched in the first place?

Ridiculous.

Chaos was bluffing, that was all there was to it. No possible way that could be the truth.

It was several minutes before either of them talked or even moved. The room was unnervingly quiet, the only sounds were and occasional sigh, and the sound of clothes shuffling when one of the men decided to move. Both thinking about what their next move could be. If they stayed any longer, something would happen while the other was asleep. With either of them.

They had to be rid of the memories that lasted there once and for all, and escape was the only option. The question was, where would they go? Sure, there were a few houses that were seemingly abandoned nearby, but since then, they could be occupied. Since the time Vincent had last checked. Another question had risen within Vincent.

"How did you get here?"

The townspeople would have seen the silver-haired man immediately. His black cloak and silver hair would have stood out before them all, even through the corner of one's eye. Surely he came in someway. Mt. Nibel was a possibility, but the fencing surrounding the mansion had risen, almost as if closing it off. Since he had last checked. Then again, when had Sephiroth ever really been one to heed confines given?

Sephiroth looked over at the red clad man, tearing his gaze away from the skeleton and staring into the curious crimson eyes.

"I came in through Mt. Nibel and cut a hole in the fencing. I don't know why they bothered fencing it in if they weren't even going to use a sturdy material." A smirk had come up on the man's face, as if proud of his act.

Then again, who wouldn't be? The fence was made of iron, which was why it had cut so easily. It must be rusted at this point.

That solved how they were getting out, but as for where they would go after they did was anyone's guess. They had nowhere. Nibelheim was basically reserved, and once one had gotten past Mt. Nibel, all that lied beyond was major cities. There was, however, a small house that was somewhere beyond that point, away from civilization, by a beach. It wasn't far, but fair walking distance. A few days worth of travel and they would be free. It was all just a matter of waiting until nightfall, under cover of darkness so that they could leave undetected.

"We'll wait until nightfall, and we'll head to the cottage to the east. I trust you know the one?"

Sephiroth gave one sharp nod.

"Good. What time is it?" Hopefully they wouldn't have to stay here too long. Without staying in the coffin, time was going to move slowly if it wasn't past noon.  
Sephiroth shrugged. "No idea. I don't work for the Shinra anymore, remember? They deactivated my PHS, so I have no way of telling time."

Of course, why would he need to know what time it was for world domination?

Vincent sighed, and opened the door, looking out into the purple tinted hallway. Nothing had changed. Nothing will, he thought. In the manor, time was frozen. Time didn't matter. He had all the time in the world. They both did.

"I'll go to see. You stay here, and don't wander off," Vincent said sternly, walking out into the hallway.

Sephiroth watched him leave, barely registering what the man had said. He looked down, and turned to stare at the skeleton again, wondering.  
Why would Vincent go out of his way to watch him?

He didn't know about the man's past, why he slept in the coffin for years at a time, or why he would do things such as this for people. Of course there had to be a reason. When he had refused to learn the truth, had he missed out on that story?

Perhaps it would be better if he didn't know.

A few minutes passed and Vincent had come back, an air of the slightest happiness running through the room.

"We leave now. It's dark out, and nobody should see us," Vincent deadpanned. It was so blunt that Sephiroth had barely enough time to make sense of it before he was dragged out the door by his arm.

They went through the purple tinted hallway, up the seemingly endless winding stairs, and ended up on the main floor in front of the front door in what seemed like no time at all. Everything had seemingly sped up in Sephiroth's eyes. Not that it had mattered.

Vincent had let go of Sephiroth's arm to open the front door, taking a quick peek out at the houses to make sure no lights were on.

Sure enough, all the lights were out. The town wa asleep, as it should be at this ungodly hour.

"Come on," Vincent said, walking out of the manor, snow crunching under his metal clad feet.

Sephiroth followed suit, and they went around the building, to the hole in the gate directly behind it.

They walked through the hole, to the entrance of Mt. Nibel.

"We should see if there are any empty houses here first, before we go," Sephiroth said quickly.

"Of course," Vincent sighed. He went down to the main road, going to every house, and peeking through the windows. None of which appeared to be vacant, which was to be expected. A nice waste of ten minutes. He headed back to the entrance of the mountain, stopping right next to Sephiroth, eyes meeting with Mako yet again.

"Nothing. They're all occupied. I'd rather not waste any more time. Let's go," Vincent said, blunt as ever. He moved to walk up the to the mountain, Sephiroth close behind.

Once they were past the mountain, everything would be easy.

Or, so he liked to think.


End file.
